


What shall I do?

by lynsunrise



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsunrise/pseuds/lynsunrise
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	What shall I do?

What is the breeze of sea  
Compared to you?  
A mere rustle of the wind.

Where shall I go?  
What shall I do?  
When you're not here.

What is the sun  
Compared to you?  
A coldly shining star! 

Where shall I go?  
What shall I do?  
If you are far...

What are the summer fragrances  
When I still feel the smell of locks?!

Where shall I run?  
Where shall I go? 

In every passer-by - your frock!  
In every woman -  
Hazel eyes!  
In every corner -  
Kissing sighs...

What is this world  
Compared to you? 

Where shall I go?  
What shall I do?


End file.
